Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere
by Momorin
Summary: Voldemort just couldn't leave things alone, and wizards are forced to confront demons. Let's see if sending spirit detectives in to the battle can save the world.  Can wizards figure out not all demons are bad? Or will the Gates to Everywhere be opened?
1. Rented Out

Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere

Momorin

Chapter 1

Rented Out

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter, and most definitely not Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Hiei, now just take a moment and think about this offer-"

"I refuse."

"All we're asking is that you think about it. All of the charges against you could be lifted if you help in this one little-"

"It's a waste of my time. I'd rather do hard time in Reikai then work with dirty ningen."

Koenma sighed around the perpetually present pacifier in his mouth.

"You know, it could be fun?"

Hiei raised a thin black eyebrow, making it disappear into the starburst of hair that was his bangs.

"How do you propose working with humans could be fun?"

Racking his brains for an answer, an immediate solution popped into the deity's mind. Although it was not the most pleasant offer to make to the small fire demon, it was perhaps the only one that might even begin to tempt him into accepting.

"You'll get to kill humans. And demons. And other creatures."

The corner of Hiei's mouth twitched. Koenma, in all the experience gained through administration and business dealings in the Reikai these last few thousand years, caught it.

"Lot's of blood."

Another twitch.

"You could even torture some humans for information, depending on the case."

A more obvious movement of the lips.

"A perpetual bloodbath."

Hiei's mouth crept up into a smirk. "You said I would have free reign over my own actions and movements? No hindering humans sticking noses where they do not belong?"

A small nod agreed to the 'demands'. Small concessions for the demon's help. His aid would be invaluable to the detectives where they were going.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Red hair reflecting the bright, florescent lights, Kurama made his way around his high school campus, attempting to find a location that would allow him to study without the interruption of other students. Regardless of his attendance at the school for the past year, many students, particularly the females, were still intent on following his every move. He had decided to allow the creation of the 'Shuichi Minamino Fan Club', as annoying as its very existence was, due to the restrictions it presented for the most avid and determined of his pursuers. Fan clubs <em>did<em> have their uses after all, even if it was only to fend off stalkers.

Finding a quiet corner in the second year library, Kurama pulled out a chair and sat down at the table closest to the windows, pulling out several text books and notebooks from his bag. Although he had lived as a demon for well over a 1000 years, there were still many human concepts and theories that greatly interested the fox demon, including a recently discovered theory on time manipulation. Curious by nature, his classes were a welcome burden.

It was at least an hour before he was snapped out of his focus on a particularly nasty math formula when a second boy took the seat across from his. Sweeping lazy green eyes over the newcomer, Kurama pushed his paper to the side.

"You have news for me, Kisho?" he asked, his smooth voice quiet so as not to carry to the strict librarian rearranging the books in a shelf near his table.

The boy who had interrupted, a nondescript looking student with brown hair and eyes, pulled out an envelope from his uniform jacket and slid it across the table. "This one will interest you."

Faster then a human could see, Kurama picked up the envelope, hiding it within his own jacket. No use letting the humans catch a glimpse of a letter they would not be able to read.

"Thank you," he said politely to the demon in disguise.

Kisho was one of many demons he had working under him in his intelligence network. It never hurt to prepare for his eventual return to the demon world, and Koenma had a knack for keeping important information from him. His own men did a much better job of keeping him abreast of the latest Makai news, as wells as keeping him in touch with key figures in the still new Makai regime. Not that Hiei ever wrote back.

"Sir," Kisho hesitantly began, before being encouraged by a pointed look from Kurama. "Toya-sama mentioned wanting to have a word with you. I believe it is mentioned in the missive as well, but he instructed me to inform you that should you have the time to spare, he would appreciate a meeting as soon as possible. He asked me to stress the importance of meeting in person, as quickly as possible."

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"If that is all, you are dismissed. Do be careful on your return journey."

Standing up quickly, the carrier demon gave a quick bow, being sure that no humans in the vicinity were watching. "With your leave, sir."

Still watching the demon, Kurama remembered something he had been meaning to mention.

"Kisho."

The demon stopped and turned. "Sir?"

Smiling wryly, the fox demon he was briefly emerged as his eyes glinted golden for a single moment. "No matter what Chu and Rinku asked for, don't indulge their tastes for human food. They were the ones who decided to stay in the demon world. Let them suffer the dietary options."

Giving a small grin, Kisho gave an affirmative nod, turning around and quickly making his way out of the library. Kurama remained focused on following his youki out of campus, only returning to his studies when he felt the demon disappear from his radar.

* * *

><p>"BOTAN I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW HURRY COME HELP ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!"<p>

The blue haired ferry girl hurried into the Spirit World's prince's room, hearing his demands from the ferry girls' lounge.

"Koenma-sama? What is it sir?" Straightening her pink kimono, she looked up brightly at her employer.

Stamping furiously at a stack his own height, the ruler, in his appearance as a toddler, gestured imperiously at his flat screen television, which served as both a device to observe (spy) on happenings in the Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai, as well as to communicate with various employees and detectives.

"Kurama's not answering his communication device again."

The ferry girl sighed, knowing exactly why Kurama _hesitated_ to answer any calls from Reikai.

"I'm sure he's just in school, or somewhere with humans, sir. I know he's not ignoring you or anything!" she cheerfully said, knowing fully well that Kurama was still annoyed at the deity due to an attempt at disabling the vast network of spies the fox demon had created within the Makai during the past couple of years. He had even turned down a few missions due to his annoyance at the toddler prince.

Oblivious as always, Koenma put down his stamp with a large clatter, crossing his arms.

Suck.

Suck.

Suck.

"Sir?" Botan asked, attempting to distract Koenma from his focus on the pacifier.

"Yes, well, I'll need you to fetch him then. There's an important meeting I'm requiring him to attend at my side about his newest mission. And tell him he can't refuse this one, or I'll throw him in the worst dungeon here!"

Another sigh. Working with Koenma was often like working with a three year old.

Wait a minute… Hmmm….

"I need you to meet us at a location in the Ningenkai, so be sure to change into appropriate clothe. Saotome will give you details."

With a flip of his small hand, Koenma returned to stamping papers that he didn't even bother to look over. If he had not already, he was going to regret his inattention to details one of these days…

"Yes, Koenma-sama!" Giving a smart salute, Botan bowed out of the office, walking towards where she knew George had his desk.

* * *

><p>It took Botan less then an hour to be briefed by the blue oni and make her way to the Ningenkai on her trusty oar.<p>

It took Kurama less then five seconds to realize that the ferry girl, if she continued on her path, would fly straight into his bedroom's balcony doors.

Quickly sliding open the doors, the handsome red head stepped out of the way as Botan came to a complete stop in the center of his room.

"Have you grown more plants, Kurama? They're beautiful!"

Yes, it was just like Botan to ignore the fact that she was almost injured and nearly broke his window.

"Good evening, Botan," Kurama politely greeted, shutting out the sweltering August heat. The heat was hardly bearable at best during the evenings. "May I ask why I have the pleasure of your company tonight?"

The blue haired ferry girl blushed at his smooth voice, a reaction Kurama had not exactly expected. She quickly put her oar away, looking away from him to a nearby rose plant. He had to remember to tone it down a notch. No use being more charming then he already was.

Quickly going back to her usual bubbly and, if Kurama was being completely honest, annoying self, Botan looked up and scratched her head sheepishly. "Oh ho ho ho! I've been instructed to take you to a meeting!"

Raising an eyebrow, he resisted the urge to groan at her laugh. Demonic hearing tended to make one sensitive to high pitched laughter, and Botan's laugh was among those he could barely tolerate.

"A meeting? I was not informed of any upcoming missions or responsibilities which would necessitate a meeting in the Reikai." Of course that was true. He had refused every mission sent his way the past month and a half. Let _that _teach the toddler prince a lesson to never meddle in his affairs.

"Oh that's right!" Botan fumbled for a moment within the sleeve of her kimono before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Let's see… It says here that we're to be meeting the Prime Minister of Japan and the leader of the wizarding population of the East Asian Alliance in an hour."

Even Kurama's mouth dropped at that statement.

"Th-the Prime Minister of Japan, Botan? What exactly is this all about?" He didn't bother to mention how ridiculous her other claim sounded.

Botan frowned slightly. "Well, thats all I really now. Koenma didn't tell me much, just told me to fetch you or something." She thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger. "Oh! And he said you can't refused or he'd throw you in a Reikai dungeon. He sounded serious." She smiled brightly up at the inwardly seething demon in disguise.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yup! I'm sure he'll explain much more at the meeting though!"

Kurama sighed, realizing that he would actually have to participate in this so-called meeting. It was difficult enough for him already, without adding in breaking out of a Reikai cell. Although the break out itself would be rather easy, evading the various Spirit police would be an annoyance, distracting him from his studies and dealings with the Makai.

"If you would please wait a moment for me, I'll change and be ready shortly."

* * *

><p>There were already several other people in the meeting room when Kurama opened the double doors. Attempting to not stare at the various strange outfits he saw (not that he could talk; Kurama <em>was <em>wearing a chinese style green tunic over a long sleeve white shirt and pants), the taller then average Japanese walked into the room, standing a good hand length above the other occupants.

"Koenma-sama."

Short bow. He was still mad.

"Prime Minister, sir. It's an honor."

Deep bow. After all, he was the leader of the ningen country he currently inhabited.

"Madam, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet. I hope that shall be rectified soon."

A charming smile that could make even demons weak at the knees, regardless of gender, and a deep bow. Women were always the easiest.

The others looked incidental. Kurama smiled at each in turn, nodding his head and giving small bows, making no verbal acknowledgments or greetings. He had learned in his long life to stop wasting effort on underlings. It rarely mattered. They all looked to be secretaries and assistants anyway.

"Ehem," Koenma cleared his through bringing Kurama's attention back to the spirit ruler, currently in his more adult appearance. The demon graced the prince with pointed look, before selecting a seat around the round table, sitting closest to the windows. (it never hurt to be ready in case of emergencies)

'That look should have taught the prince better then to order me around like some stupid ningen.'

"Now that we are all present, I'd like to begin by making introductions," Koenma continued, uneasily glancing at the fox demon, knowing he was angry. No use in thinking about the painful death reflecting in those usually innocent looking green eyes now. "As most of you should already be aware, I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."

With a nod, a gray haired man in a classic business suit stood, running one hand over his short hair, making sure not a hair was misplaced. "I am Hajime Okita, current Prime Minister of Japan." The man gestured slightly to the few people directly to his right and left wearing similar suits. "My assistants and secretaries. They are all trusted employees."

Even as the elder man sat, a women dressed in what looked, to Kurama, like a purple ninja costume stood up, dark blue hair shorn to just under chin length swinging slightly at the motion. "I am known as Tomoe Suzuki. I am the interim Minister of the East Asian Alliance of Magic. Although I am unworthy, I hope I can be of use during this trying time." Similarly dressed men and women sitting beside her made a synchronized small bow while in their seats. "My staff. Not to worry, they have all taken the Unbreakable Vow, and if I could take the initiative, I believe we should similarly bind your staff members as well, Prime Minister Okita."

The gray haired man nodded, thoughtfully stroking his small goatee. "That would be appreciated, Minister Suzuki." A respectful nod, and the women had returned to her seat.

Kurama looked skeptically at the women who looked no more then 35 to him. There she was, claiming to be some leader of the magical population of Asia, in a ninja costume, no less. But of course, he had seen stranger things.

A tug on his sleeve from Botan, who had taken the seat directly to his left, notified him that he should stand as well. "Honored leaders, although I am unworthy, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Minamino, and I am a simple second year student at Akihi First District High School here in Tokyo." A second tug on his sleeve prompted him from breaking eye contact with the strange women across from him, to look at Botan.

"You have to tell them who you really are," the ferry girl whispered quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at the Spirit World prince, receiving a grave nod.

"But, of course, that it what I am simply known as in the human world. I am also know as Youko Kurama, former Makai thief, a silver kitsune of the eighth level, currently serving as a Spirit Detective with the Reikai while I fulfill my remaining duties in the human world before permanently resettling in the Makai after this human lifespan ends." An elegant bow ended his short introduction with a flourish. Kurama did not, however, miss the widening eyes of the aides and secretaries, as well as the knowing and unsurprised expressions on Minister Suzuki and Prime Minister Okita. "I do have to admit, I am slightly at a disadvantage. I hardly understand the reasoning behind my presence here at this meeting between three great powers." Yes, that was Kurama, always humble, putting the unwary at rest.

Of course, that was before he pounced and tore their throats out.

Koenma looked decidedly scared as the former thief's eyes glinted golden for a moment. "Er, Kurama, yes, you were invited here today because, well, er, frankly, we're loaning you out."

No, the tearing of throats was a much too kind fate for the prince of the spirit realm.

"Loaning out?" he repeated, voice deceptively cool.

"Er, well, to be more exact," a shifty glance with the other two leaders was exchanged before continuing, "we need you to spy on the British magical government."

"The magical government, _sir_?"

"Yes, you wouldn't know about that, would you." Nervous laughter filled the room, as Kurama's steely eyes studied them all. "I trust you are aware of what has come to be known as magic?"

Kurama gave a kurt nod. "Of course. Its hardly a threat to youkai, however, compared with Reiki. What has come to be known as magic today is simply the use of a human's powers on a more mentally evolved way. It hardly scratches the surface of what can be done through Reiki or Youki, but I assume it works for those few who practice it." At the looks on the faces of those present, Kurama gave an almost imperceptible grimace. "There are not simply a few, are there?"

Minister Suzuki, at that point, stepping in to aid the shaking Koenma. "There are witches and wizards all over the world, hidden from the rest of the human world. Only those in great power in the countries we inhabit are informed of our existence. We have governments and structures in place to regulate magic, as well as laws that protect what we think of as normal people from being harmed by magic. Of course, more practiced users of magic are aware of the limitations our brand of power has, but used by masters… even our magic may be a threat to the world."

The only acknowledgment Kurama gave them was a delicately arched eyebrow.

"I assume there is a current threat to the world, and I am to fix this problem?"

None of the leaders could look directly into the cold gaze of the former legendary thief of the Makai.

Kami help the next person to talk. because the great thief was not very please about the fact that he could be _rented out _like a piece of machinery _half way across the world_.

"I'm _honored_ to have been selected for this mission, Koenma-_sama. _I _do _hope I will be of use to both the human world and the spirit world during this _trying _time. Now, if someone could _please_ take the time to explain the situation in more detail, I would _love_ to begin preparations for this mission."

None missed the promise of death in his smile.

Botan shivered in her place next to the kitsune oozing youki. She was not as stupid as she looked at times. Botan knew that the demon was prone to bouts of anger too, and with the treatment he had recently been receiving from Koenma, it was not completely unexpected.

"Ehem, well, to put things simply..." It was the Prime Minister of Japan, the one Kurama least expected to speak, who took the challenge. "A man who has previously laid waste to both the magical and non-magical community in Western Europe has _risen from the dead_, so to speak. The ministry in Britain has refused to awknoledge his return for the last year, resulting in delayed reactions from us, and now he, with his followers, are once more terrorizing people. It won't be long before he sets his sights here in Asia." Okita exchanged a glance with Suzuki, to confirm that what he had explained was correct.

"Kurama-san, that is the basic gist of it," Minister Suzuki stated. "We will certainly be providing you with all intelligence reports as well as any other information required of you, and our own witches and wizards in Japan will be at your disposal, to do with and deploy as you like." She stopped there, as Kurama gravely gave a short bow while still seated. "We... I... No, the entire world will be in danger, if this man is allowed to continue. We have recent reports that show he is now turning his sights onto things outside of the normal magical community, and beginning his own research into youkai."

"Kurama, you of all people understand the gravity behind a mad man like him gaining any sort of leverage with the demon community. Nothing on the level of Toguro or Sensui will ever compare with someone like him gaining power like that. He is no regular wizard, and his magic is a force even youkai will have to reckon with." The level of seriousness in the Reikai prince's words actually surprised Kurama.

"Of course, I understand the level of priority this missions must have," Kurama started, choosing words carefully. "I do not understand, however, why I am the one being chose for this mission, when others must be available. Yusuke himself is back from the demon realm..."

"This missions requires... stealth. Perhaps common sense and knowledge, and we all know Yusuke does not possess those things. Kami knows he doesn't..." A cough from Botan snapped Koenma from his reverie. "We believe you are best fit to oversee and carry out this mission. Of course, we will provide you with as much backup and resources as you see needed, as well as Hiei."

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Hiei. You get Hiei."

Kurama didn't bother mentioning the way the fire demon was thrown into the package like an object. Like a machine gun, or a new knife.

"So I must watch over Hiei to make sure he doesn't kill too many humans, while carrying out an extremely dangerous, possibly life-threatening mission, at ground zero, where a mad wizard thinks he can rule the world, and on the side, play with demons?"

Minister Suzuki, Prime Minister Okita, and Prince Koenma all smiled as Kurama.

"Well, i'm glad you understand now! Good luck, Kurama!"

Kurama made a promise to himself deep inside his heart to kill them all after his life in the human realm ended.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yes, my first story, and its a crossover... Wow, what have I got myself into? Anyway, onto several key points I'd like to clarify before continuing with the story.

Yes, if you can't guess by now, my story is beginning very centered around Kurama. Not to worry though, as in the next few chapters, we'll be establishing the plot lines around several other key characters as well. It's just the beginning, so please try to be understanding. And on that note, I'd like to point out that you may have a problem with my Kurama, but I like him. I think that Kurama thinks a whole lot more then what he says, and sometimes, what he thinks is not all that nice. Of course, when we get to other character view points, Kurama will appear to be his perfect gentleman self... Maybe, I don't know yet. I like to think that being a former legendary thief has given him a rather warped sense of humour and a view of the world that might border on insane. I'm not saying he's a psycopath, but he can't live for hundreds of years killing and stealing and doing generally bad things without at least becoming a little twisted. I'd also like to show the mental workings of the great Makai bandit through this story, so that'll be fun.

No, I'm not going have Hiei and Kurama fall in love. Right now, love isn't super up there on my list of priorities, but we'll see where we can fit that in. I have more important things to write, like burglary, killings, and fun stuff like that.

Yusuke and Kuwa-chan will be appearing in this story, as well as Yukina and Keiko and Shizuru. I don't know how large their characters will be, as it'll depend on the turns the plots take. For now, though, let's stick to our two favorite demon baddies, Kurama and Hiei, and see how they get along with our fav characters from Hogwarts.

COMING UP NEXT: Things on Privet Drive are not exactly as pretty as they might appear to be.


	2. Private Thoughts on Privet

Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere

Momorin

Chapter 2

Private Thoughts on Privet

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter, and most definitely not Yu Yu Hakusho. If other things look like they come from other things, I'll try to say something... Otherwise, sorry?

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, contrary to popular belief, did not like having headaches in the morning. With his penchant for seeking trouble and getting into mischief at any time of day, it might have been hard to believe that the boy-who-lived did not enjoy the one link that still kept him connected to the dark wizard who brutally murdered his parents, and attempted to kill him. Harry, however, did not enjoy the blinding headaches that he woke up with after having dreams and visions of Voldemort, especially when he could not remember the dreams.<p>

Scratching forever messy raven hair, the hope of the wizarding world reached over to his night table, grabbing his signature glasses and popping them rather lopsidedly on his nose.

Lately, his dreams had become... less chaotic. Or maybe he was just getting used to it. And he could never remember anything when he woke up, at the most bits and pieces that made no sense. All he had, once awake, was a feeling of dread deep inside his stomach. Hermione's 'exercises' had not worked at all, and he had a feeling that they made him forget even more.

Of course, whenever he had a problem, the first thing Harry did was write to Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin, however, was not available, and no matter how many times Harry sent Hedwig out to deliver a letter, it came back unopened, the snowy owl looking put out at not seeming to be able to do her job. Ron, of course, could not really be depended on to give sound, good advice, as his own life, what with his increasing feelings for his other best friend and various family drama, left little room to worry about dreams and visions. Hermione had immediately written back with a roll of parchment even Hedwig had trouble carrying. The contents were... interesting.

In fact, Harry unrolled the parchment, which sat on his night table next to a few owl treats and his transfiguration book. Looking halfway down at a few breathing and concentration exercises Hermione had included for mental acuity, he closed his green eyes, took a large breath, and sat as still as possible.

Harry spent exactly 45 seconds like that, until his breath exploded from his lungs.

Harry still had a headache, and Harry still could not remember why his stomach was in nervous knots.

Tossing the parchment off to one side (he was used to this daily routine by now), he slid off his creaky mattress, padding on bare feet across his floor before fishing his single pair of fitting jeans and a t-shirt that was not too big on him from his empty dresser.

It was the same routine, every day since the start of summer. Wake up, do exercises, eat breakfast, get as far away from Dudley as physically possible while still remaining in the neighborhood, then get back in time for dinner before Dudley ate it all.

Slowly opening his door, Harry cautiously stuck his head into the hallway, being sure to check that loud snores were coming from both the master bedroom and Dudley's room. Grabbing a knapsack by the door, it didn't take long for Harry to creep down the hall, hop down the stairs, skipping the creaky fifth one, grab a few apples and a muffin, before leaving the house on Number 4 Privet Drive.

Breathing a sigh of relief, boy wonder decided to go to the park. That was always a safe choice for the morning. So, heading in the direction of the park, Harry began walking at a unhurried pace, munching on an apple on the way.

He didn't always spend his days outside. Sometimes, he chose to keep Mrs. Figgs company, with her kneazles. There weren't many of those days, since he could only stand the smell of musty cats for so long, but he made sure to help out the old lady when he could, now that he knew she was a squib. He really needed to thank her for testifying in his trial at the Ministry the summer before.

And kneazles were preferable to the Dursley's any day.

It wasn't until he had arrived at the park that Harry realized there were more bugs then usual flying around.

In fact, they were _big_bugs. _Really__big__bugs_.

He had rub his eyes and clean his glasses before he looked again, just to be sure of what he was seeing.

He had never seen insects like this, not in the muggle world at least. These were at least the size of his hand, a deep purple color with red markings. Large wings buzzed loudly as a long, straw-like mouth seemed to be trying to sense something.

There were not just a few of them, but thousands, that Harry could see. They covered the houses and cars on the street nearby. What seemed strange, though, was how the muggles seemed not to be able to see them.

It was almost like the dementors... Muggles could not see them. So maybe...

Harry almost shouted at a muggle man across the street, who walked straight into a buzzing horde of the monstrous looking insects. The insects, however, quickly scattered away from the man.

It was really weird. To Harry, they looked like they were looking for something, spreading out and searching. What were they looking for?

"Ah, Harry, good morning. It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry whipped around to face Albus Dumbledore himself.

It took 15 seconds for Harry to decide what to say.

"Lots of bugs today, though, Professor."

It was never any use to give a regular greeting to the eccentric Headmaster. Harry knew, if he was here at Privet Drive, there was something occurring that involved himself. Better to just go along with it for a while.

The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes got brighter, if possible. "I'm glad you realized, Harry. They _are_ a bit obvious, aren't they?"

"A bit," Harry agreed, falling into step besides the wizard, dressed in a bizarre blue suit dotted here and there with white stars. They walked slowly around to the other side of the car, watching a group of children unknowingly play right underneath a large swarm of the unnatural looking insects.

The pair stood in comfortable silence for a time. There were many things Harry wanted to talk to Dumbledore about, countless questions he had wanted to ask all summer, but with Dumbledore's presence, the unease that had built up washed away. Even the memory of Sirius...

"Of course, they aren't natural to the area, Harry," the often strange and elusive Headmaster all of a sudden announced. "They're actually not even native to this world."

"Not native to this world, sir?" Harry was almost sure he misheard it.

Looking surprised, Dumbledore turned to look down at Harry, who, although tall now, was still much shorter then himself. "Why, Harry, certainly you didn't think this was the only world?"

Baffled, Harry couldn't really come up with a good reply. "Er, I never really thought about it like that, but yeah, I guess it wouldn't be all that strange for there to be another world." Really, though, all Harry could imagine were the typical drawings of 'Martians' scattering weird sci-fi magazines he used to see kids read back when he attended normal, muggle schools.

"These," Dumbledore said, gesturing widely at the insects which buzzed around them, "are from the Makai. It loosely translates to demon realm, in our language. They're not really demons, in the sense of heaven and hell, of course. More... apparitions, if you will, or magical creatures different from those existing in our plane of existence." A wistful sigh escaped his lips, even as he looked almost longingly at the large bugs. "I've always wanted to explore the other worlds, Harry. Its fascinating to me, how we live in different worlds, yet so many of our characteristics and cultures are similar. It's simply a shame, the regulation put on the only known openings to the demon realm. I do so hope the Japanese Ministry will loosen the rules pertaining inter-world travel one of these days."

Harry distinctly felt he was not understanding the point of this conversation, but attempted to commit to memory as much as possible, so he could report this all to Hermione for analysis. She, of all people, would make sense of this.

"But, that's all for another day, now, right Harry?" Eyes strangely bright, Dumbledore turned to face him. "I came to ask you to accompany me on a few errands, but I thought you'd like some time to first get comfortable at the Weasley's. We can complete our tasks later this week, really. I think Molly would enjoy seeing you a bit early, don't you?"

Turning around, Harry made sure there was no one around them, seeing that the park and surrounding area now seemed strangely quiet. "I haven't said anything to the Dursley's yet, headmaster..."

Offering an arm to Harry, Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "I've already spoken to your aunt and uncle, Harry. Not to worry! Now, if you'll take my arm, I'll get us there in a-."

With a swirl of leaves, there was no one left in the park at the end of Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh, shit. Big Lord's not gonna be happy with us now."<p>

A tall figure sitting on the roof of a house gave an exasperated sigh. A smaller figure, sitting similarly, shrugged in response.

"We were simply told to monitor activities. It's not our fault the kid left with some old man. We just need to do our job."

Reaching long arms over his head in a stretch, the taller figure grunted. Red eyes glinted in the early summer sun. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish we could _do_ something though. All this watchin' definitely ain't for me!" With that, he laid down to red again the roof, red hair standing out against black tiles. "Those bugs will eventually just go back through the gate again. They're dumb, but when they can't find any energy to feed off, they'll go back to the Makai, where they can get more then enough."

"The lord simply wishes to make certain," the shorter one murmured, even as he distastefully looked at his partner with equally red eyes. "We'll have to close the gate again as soon as they go back through. He doesn't want the Ministry being notified any time soon. And do sit up and look like you're at least paying attention."

The red haired one continued laying down, closing his eyes as the sun began to heat up. "It's hot here, isn't it? And the sun's nice, once you get used to not looking right at it. It keeps you nice and toasty. I don't understand why we can't have one like this back home."

Exasperated, the shorter 'man' shook his head in defeat, his own red hair, longer then his larger partner, sway. "You're impossible. If our sun was as close and bright back home, we'd have a completely different climate. Just be thankful we have a sun, even if it is green."

There was only a grunt of agreement that let him know that the taller figure was still awake and paying attention.

"Brother, be serious. We're doing a job now. You can't just sleep."

"I do what I want. And as long as you pay attention, we'll be fine."

"I hate you."

"I know."

There was a lull in the buzzing sound all around them.

"I'll wake you in an hour. The insects will have figured out how to get back to Makai by then."

A sleepy growl was the only affirmative he received.

* * *

><p>The familiar staccato sound of his mother's heels on the hard wood was the only warning he had before the door to his bedroom was thrown wide. A women past the prime of her beauty, yet still beautiful, stood in his doorway, blonde hair softly falling around her face.<p>

"Mother," Draco acknowledged, putting a slip of parchment between the pages of his book to keep his place. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy replied, before busily putting some books and random objects littering his floor back into their rightful places.

"It's fine, Mother. I'll have the elves clean everything later."

"Nonsense. I'm still your mother, I can do this much for you." She went back to busily sorting books on his shelf after giving him a huff.

Draco's mother had become... more motherly in the month or so he had been home for the summer. He knew the reason, but he was smart enough not to say anything or question her actions. He was just glad for some affection in his life, as it seemed the happiness in the Malfoy home had been sucked out during the last few months.

It was no secret that his family had strong ties to the Dark Lord, and so it came as no shock to Draco when he was greeted upon his return home for the summer by a gaggle of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord occupying his gorgeous manor. He was proud. He was happy. He was elated. It was an honor for his family to be chosen. Voldemort had even returned his father to the manor, after being sent to Azkaban for the Ministry incident with Potter. There was nothing but pride and gratefulness at his generosity in Draco's heart. This was a dream come true, after all.

But then, why did his heart feel so heavy? Why was it so hard to wake up every morning, and why was it so hard to go to sleep, surrounded by the cackling of mad witches and wizards as they carried out obscene ceremonies and tortures throughout his own home?

He hid these feeling though. Draco hid them very well. His Aunt Bella had taught him too, of course. Snape had, too. Draco wrapped these feelings of uneasiness and unrest in his pride for his family and belief in his pure blood. He smothered them under centuries of tradition, until he could almost forget they were even there. That was the only way he could face the Dark Lord every day, when called for dinner. It was expected for all inhabitants of the large manor to dine together every evening.

Sometimes, many came covered in blood.

The first time his Aunt Bella had sat next to him, covered in the metallic smelling liquid, Draco had had to excuse himself quickly, feigning tiredness. He had barely made it out of the room and into the hallway before he had grabbed a near by vase and emptied the contents of his stomach. Soon, he had gotten used to the members being covered in filth and gore, shutting it out of his mind. It was all the same to him now.

Sometimes, Draco imagined his own hands covered in blood.

It wasn't all the time. At times, he would look down at his own, pale hands, studying the way his fingers ended in perfectly manicured nails, to find bright red blood covering it, making its way down his arms, where it dripped to the floor from the points of his elbows. He would wash it off, only to find blood gushing out of the faucet. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the blood vanished.

Draco fancied it was his own blood covering his hands.

Grey eyes followed his mother around the room as she straightened everything. This was a routine now. Draco would wake up, toss around some of his possessions, and allow his mother the illusion of family, as small as it might be. This was the only thing he could do for her now, and this was the only thing she could do for him. This was the only semblance of normal life they could afford, before being thrust again into the nightmare their lives had become.

Once, he had hated the end of summer. It signaled the end of summer galas and balls, the sweets and pastries the elves made specially made for him, and the freedom he had in his own manor.

Now, he could not wait for school to begin, if only to escape everything his house now represented.

His mother straightened her robes, signaling the end to their little charade. It was time to go back in. Draco straightened his own clothes, standing up and offering his mother his arm. They might have to suffer, but always together. Never alone.

Narcissa gave a weak smile up to her son. It only seemed like the other day that her son was so much shorter and smaller then her. She had protected him then. Now, he was all that kept her together.

Together, they exited Draco's bedroom, making their way out of the only hall left unscathed by the atrocities committed daily within their manor. Together, they faced yet another day.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had never been a patient man, but he had matured since his impatient day during his school years, and lovingly embraced the concept of patiently biding his time.<p>

So that was what he now did. He sat through the disgusting ceremonies, the lackluster shows of subservience to the Dark Lord, and the meetings full of secrecy. Severus Snape sat through it all, because his years of work and waiting were finally beginning to pay off.

It would only be a little while longer that he had to pay respect to this twisted figure of evil sitting on his self-made throne.

The Dark Lord had made one mistake the day he had trusted Snape, but his biggest mistake came the day he had ignored Snape's pleas for _her_safety.

Severus Snape always repaid debts, a thousand fold.

"My lord," he whispered into Voldemort's ear, or what was left of his once human ears. They resembled little more then holes in the side of his strangely shaped head now. Every day, he resembled a snake a little bit more. "I believe it is time for your meeting with _them_."

Cutting off the never-ending praise being sung by Bellatrix Lestrange with a wave of his inhumanly long fingers, Voldemort swept up to his feet, robes dramatically rising before sweeping to the floor.

"That is enough, Bellatrix," he hissed in a voice that was barely audible, yet so incredibly loud in the large room. "Come, Severus. You shall accompany me today."

"As you wish, my lord," Snape said, bowing lowly.

The two swept down the stairs leading to the throne-like chair Voldemort had set for himself, crossing the room to the large double doors while Death Eaters on both sides knelt to the ground in a show of subservience to the Dark Lord and his right hand man.

By now, Snape was used to the shows of power the Dark Lord liked to put on. He played king within the manor ground here, making court with the Death Eaters who were just as twisted as their own lord. They reveled in the monstrosities they committed daily, and praised Voldemort again and again, even as they carried out tortures too horrible to even comprehend.

Snape followed Voldemort and Nagini, who had at some point crawled out of the dark corner she had been napping in to slither by her master. A few steps behind and to the right of the wizard who barely resembled a man, he kept pace with him. They reached the dungeons soon, remaining in silence until they had entered one of the larger rooms set aside for Voldemort. Quickly performing various spells and charms, Snape joined Voldemort at the sturdy table, where 13 figures already sat, hooded and cloaked against the dim lights of the dungeons.

"We have waited for you." The voice sent a shiver down Snape's spine. It was human, yet so unlike a human's voice. It was disconcerting.

"You will wait until I say you do not have to," Voldemort hissed. "I am in charge."

No words came from the hooded man who had uttered those first words.

They all sat in silence for a while, the heavy breathing of some of the hooded figures being the only sounds.

"They have begun to realize your plans, you know," a different hooded man whispered.

Snape wondered how he could hear his voice so distinctly, when it was so quiet.

"It matter not. They cannot do anything about it now, it is too far gone. Another half a year, and it will be unstoppable."

"Don't presume, Dark Lord," the same man who first spoke said mockingly. "There are no certainties in life, especially when it comes to us."

"Yes, never assume with us," a third voice echoed musically.

A forth voice erupted into laughter, which Snape thought sounded like fingernails on chalkboard.

"Have you anything important to report, besides that?" The Dark Lord was beginning to become irritated. Snape knew several muggles being kept in the dungeons were going to feel the brunt of that anger later tonight. It was routine by now.

"They might bring in their own demons, Voldemort," a new voice suggested. "We have told you the possibility of their use of-"

"Don't you dare presume to use my name again!"

While a moment ago, the Dark Lord had seemed to be playing with his wand idly, it was now pointed directly at the insolent hooded figure.

"Apologies, my lord," he whispered, bowing lowly in his seat. Hysterical laughter filled the room as several members broke down and laughed.

Ignoring the laughter, Voldemort returned to his previous pose of indifference. "They could, but as you have assured me, they cannot possibly bring in anyone that can fight me on the same level. My army... no, it cannot be defeated. They are moving too late."

"As you say, my lord," thirteen voices all whispered together.

Snape sat through this all, memorizing everything.

No one suspected him.

"Come, Severus, we must return upstairs, or we shall miss the return of Lucius' group. I do hope they have brought more amusing guests today. Our last ones did not care for our... arrangements."

Left with no choice, Snape followed Voldemort and his snake out of the room, feeling thirteen stares bore holes in his back.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I love when the first day I put this story up, I get 50+ hits, and some really nice reviews. In fact, it kinda made my day. (Forgive me, I'm new to the whole 'being a fanfiction writer' thing, so my head is a little fluffy from the excitement right now.) It made me so happy, that I updated faster. (There really is no direct correlation between reviews and updates... updates just depend on my mood, and my first few reviews made me happy.)

Sorry for not even talking about the story now. I guess I was a little excited due to the above. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible, since I really enjoy working on this in my spare time. As a writer, its nice to be able to put down work and grading papers, and take a little break writing what I really want to at the moment, while also exploring techniques and other outlets I'm hesitant to use elsewhere. I might make a few mistakes here and there, as I'm used to several other people checking my work, but really, this is just for fun for me, so I hope you can forgive those things. I've been looking into this whole "beta" thing, but I'm not completely sure I buy into it, so I'm just gonna keep going for now.

So, actually on the story topic... I love how my reviews were about Kurama and his portrayal. I'm glad people agree with me! He can't be perfect. And to reassure everyone, of course Hiei and Kurama have a bromance. What YYH story is complete without the friendship between them? I might test it, but it'll be there. I just don't want them in a romantic relationship. I'm not opposed to same-sex pairings in this story, but I just haven't been able to decide how much romance I really want, and I also want it to be the right characters. I think I'll just let my characters fall in love on their own, as I plod long the plot line.

God, this chapter was hard to write, though. I can't write Dumbledore for the life of me. I can't wait to get past the introductory stages and into some real story telling...

Thank you for reading, and if you have the time, I'd appreciate a review. Its nice to know what readers like and don't like about my stories, and what they would like to read more of. Even though I write for myself, its a good feeling to give others what they want. And I think the YYH/HP crossover category could use more writers and readers.

COMINGUPNEXT: Kurama and Hiei realize just what they got themselves into. Too bad they signed a contract.


	3. Life on Contract

Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere

Momorin

Chapter 3

Written in Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and definitely not Yu Yu Hakusho. If anything bears resemblance to real life... Well, I guess I won't say its not intentional because I'm not sure...

* * *

><p>Hiei was disgruntled.<p>

Well, Hiei was always irritable, so it wasn't anything new.

Kurama was disgruntled.

Kurama didn't usually show any other emotion then care-free confidence, so it was kind of a big deal.

"I'm cold, fox."

"Hiei, I told you to wear another layer. I even brought one for you, remember? You threw it away."

"Hn."

Kurama didn't mention that he had seen the family of stray cats behind the dumpster, new born kittens mewling in the nippy weather. Hiei didn't mention that his 'coat' somehow managed to land behind the dumpster and by the family, the mother cat quickly making a cozy new bed out of it for the kittens sensitive to the cold.

Kurama shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself. The surrounding landscape was desolate at best. Trees were bare of their leaves, and a thin layer of frost covered everything.

"I seriously don't understand why you would have chosen this of all places to establish a foothold in the Makai hierarchy." Face showing disinterest, Kurama really knew Hiei wanted to know just why he had chosen one of the most barren and miserable places in Makai as his base of operations.

Breathing in the chilly air, Kurama mentally made a note to make the place more inviting . Perhaps some flowers would brighten the atmosphere. He had a few sturdy plants in his collection, and if they could survive the cold temperatures of the Koorime mountain, he was sure they would survive here.

"This is home." A simple answer for a question that could take years to explain.

"Hn." Luckily, his companion knew how to read between the lines.

"It used to be more beautiful here, you know." Red hair blew erratically in the wind before Kurama tucked them all neatly into the hood of his jacket. "But that was before, when there were more of us."

It was no secret that few youko remained in the demon world, let alone silver kitsune. It made him all the more famous during his days as a bandit. A rare creature stealing rare things. How ironic.

"If the block of ice doesn't get here soon, we're leaving."

Shaking his head at Hiei's impatience, Kurama gave a low laugh. "Impatient as always, my friend."

Suddenly, Kurama could feel the temperature drop several degrees, even with his weakened senses in his human form.

"I believe he's here now, Hiei."

The frost that coated everything seemed to become thicker, and small snowflakes began to lightly fall.

"Kurama, I am glad you were able to make it here with no troubles."

From behind a tree, Toya, the ice master, appeared, the temperature lowering even more with his increased proximity.

"If you call fighting through a horde of low class demons intent on putting my head on a stake no trouble, yes, we had no problems making the meeting. I trust you were able to slip away unseen?" Kurama was always unfailingly polite.

"I allowed Jin to take charge of the training sessions of the guards."

That was enough said. He knew how much chaos the wind master created the few times he was ever put in charge of training drills. That would have been enough for Toya to escape the compound unseen.

Hiei had, during the time Toya and Kurama exchanged greetings, retreated to a tree branch above them, nonchalantly sleeping, but in reality keeping his Jagan open in case of unwanted guests.

"I've read your reports, Toya," Kurama stated evenly. "Everything seems to be going according to plan. I would, however, like to concentrate some effort on finding out the most likely candidates for the next tournament, but we can discuss that again at a later time. Overall, I'm extremely happy with the progress you've made."

Toya smiled tightly, the temperature letting up a few degrees as well. "I'm glad you find my work satisfactory. I must admit, I was nervous when you first approached me with this idea, but I see now why you want to build up your own power in the Makai during your absence."

Hiei snorted up in the tree, but the two ignored him, even as they found semi-comfortable seats on a few boulders.

"You are probably one of the only ones to truly understand," Kurama confided, in a rare moment for the usually poker faced kitsune. "That was why, you know."

The ice master blew his bangs out of his eyes before smiling at Kurama. "You'll have to return eventually. It's always a good idea to have everything ready before hand. A human life span does not last very long."

Nodding absentmindedly, the red head played with a small vine he was shrinking and growing with his powers. "I won't ever become the legendary bandit, Youko Kurama, again, but I don't wish to be at the lowest rungs of society... Better to start having my presence as a lord here in Makai felt now, while everything is still being settled and power divided."

"The fact that you have given many demons a job and a real life outside of thieving and murdering would not be a factor, of course."

A quick smile was shot at Toya, before emerald eyes fell on a compound a few miles away.

"Just because we are demons, it does not mean we cannot change and create good from our lives."

"You could always explain what you are doing to Koenma, you know. It would make things easier if we didn't have Reikai administrators on our tails about every little thing."

The long look Kurama gave Toya had flecks of gold in deep emerald. "And ruin all the fun?"

Toya chuckled at that, shaking his head. "I think you'll always be Youko Kurama, deep inside. His nature is ingrained too deep to simply be forgotten."

Loosening some snowflakes that had fallen on his long locks of hair, Kurama shrugged. "It keeps me young."

They sat there, in companionable silence. There were no worried that anyone would happen upon them, as Hiei was keeping a lookout, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Fifteen minutes had passed before Toya next spoke.

"I didn't mention something in the report. I thought it might be better to speak to you about it in person."

The careful tone of his voice alarmed Kurama, but he didn't give it away. "Oh? It looked like a full report, but I trust your judgement. Is there something I should be informed about?" A careful side-long glance determined that Toya was struggling with how to put his thoughts into words.

Finally, the soft-spoken former ninja cleared his throat. "It seems several clans of demons have taken contracts with humans. I haven't been able to determine which clans yet, but I have our best and most discrete men on it. What we do know for certain, however, is that a... wizard... in the human world has brought back the old rituals for summoning, and has been using it to create a sort of demon army, if you will. He seems to be famous, but no one will talk about it. The only thing I could get out of the files we stole from Rekai mention his base of operations being Western Europe in the human world, and that he was thought to be dead for several years."

Hiei jumped out of the tree, landing agilely on his feet in front of Toya. "What was his name?"

Surprised, the ice master only replied, "Voldemort."

A quick look was exchanged between the fire demon and the fox.

"Toya, is there anything else you know about this man?"

Shaking his head, Toya took out a sheet of paper from his thin tunic. "Nothing really concrete to go on. Just that lately, there have been several instances of illegal gate opening. Enki has had his hands full tracking down the perpetrators, but the gates don't stay open for long, so he can never catch them. They seem to be cropping up in the area humans call... Britain? Anyway, I thought it was strange that at the same time a human begins making contracts with demons, gates between the demon and human world start opening up."

"Interesting," Kurama agreed. There definitely seemed to be a correlation between the two activities. "Toya, do you know much about the wizards and witches in the human world?"

Looking confused, the ice master once again shook his head. "Not much. Just that they use a form of magic. They really haven't been a concern for demons for hundreds of years. The only know gate between the human and demon worlds are all in Japan, and there have never been many magic users there."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kurama looked towards Hiei, who seemed to be thinking deeply. "It looks like we should have kept better track of the humans. They breed like rabbits, and it seems they've managed to hide a whole underground world of witches and wizards. They even have _governments,_Toya, can you imagine?"

At the repulsive thought, Toya shuddered, the snow that had built up on his shoulders falling to the ground. "How ghastly. They're already mangling up what government exists for the normal and unaware ones. Why would they create a separate system for those with magic? Unorganized and not very well thought out, if you ask me."

"My thoughts exactly," Kurama agreed, considering what he was going to say next. "Toya, I'd like you to keep what I say next to you to yourself. Only in cases of emergency do I want anyone else to know this."

The only surprise Toya showed was an almost imperceptible widening of his baby blue eyes.

"I'll be leaving Japan in the next few weeks, on a mission to Britain."

Toya's mind worked almost as fast as Kurama's did.

"Your mission... does it have anything to do with the strange activities I just reported?"

Kurama gave a wry laugh, before shaking his head, lips turned upwards in a smile. "If only I knew. The only thing they told me was a wizard in Britain was stirring up trouble related to demons, and I was to fix it. Hiei was luckily able to get them name Voldemort out of Koenma."

The reason Kurama appointed Toya in charge of his dealings in the Makai was the way Toya could see where Kurama's thoughts went.

"I'll figure out a way to communicate with you in Britain. Investigations into things from this side will continue, and weekly reports will find there way to you, even if I have to make a demon ride on an airplane full of humans."

With that, Toya stood up determinedly, bowing lightly. Before anything else could be said, he had disappeared in a flurry of snow, the temperature increasing dramatically with his absence.

"I hate being near him. Always cold."

"Now, Hiei, we can't all be perfect. It's the same near Yukina, I thought you'd be used to it by now."

All it took was the death glare sent by the smaller demon to send Kurama into a fit of laughter. Saying no more, they headed down the hill and out of the forest, to where they knew a gate back to the human world existed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Kurama, Hiei, what brings you here?"<p>

Upon opening his eyes, Kurama was greeted by the overly hyper ferry girl.

"Sorry for the interruption, Botan. We just wanted to have a few words with Koenma-sama concerning the upcoming mission."

A few shakes of the head, and Kurama stood up on his feet. Traveling to the Spirit World was always a disconcerting feeling, as you had to separate your spirit from your body. Hiei, of course, was already on his feet, never showing a single moment of weakness.

Botan looked quizzically at the kitsune, but chose not to say anything. A rare event in history, indeed. "I'll take you to his office, then. He should be there at this time, doing paperwork."

Although he knew his own way, Kurama remained silent, besides quietly thanking her for her assistance. The rest of the walk was relatively calm, Botan leading the way chattering about random occurrences while the two formerly bad demons followed at a more sedate pace then her current skipping.

Throwing a smile over her shoulder, Botan threw open the double doors to Koenma's office, not bothering to knock. "Koenma-sama!"

"Botan, not now! If I don't finish looking over this stack today, I'm in for some real trouble with Daddy and I don't want a spanking today-"

The small prince of the spirit world stopped abruptly after noticing Kurama and Hiei enter the room, gulping in nervousness. "Ahh, Kurama, Hiei, what bring you here today? If its about your mission, I'll be notifying you soon about the details and your contacts-"

"Who is Voldemort?"

At Kurama's question, Koenma visibly paled.

"Where did you here that name?"

Kurama didn't deign to answer, simply giving a pointed look at the fire demon who stood next to him.

Throwing small hands up in the air, Koenma leaned back in his seat, papers and stamp forgotten. "I should have known better then to say anything important while Hiei was still roaming around Reikai."

"Yes, but we all make mistakes," Kurama suggested lightly, although the hard look in his eyes betrayed his annoyance. "Now, onto the topic of the wizard-man. Did you really think we wouldn't find out how dangerous he is? He's bringing back the old summons? They were outlawed for a _reason,_Koenma."

A small snort was the only agreement from Hiei.

"Kurama," Koenma began, looking pleadingly at the former bandit, "I was hoping you would be in Britain when you found out about that-"

"Because we would have refused the mission otherwise? Come now, Koenma. Don't take us for fools. Demons, on a whole, have proven to be an unimaginative and single-minded lot, but I believe you know just what I am capable of. What _we_ are capable of."

Treading on a kitsune's paws was dangerous.

Just how dangerous, Koenma was about to find out.

"Kurama, did he make you sign anything?" Hiei interrupted, before Kurama went full-demon on the spirit world ruler.

A small frown marred the handsome features of the red head. "Yes, a simple contract, it didn't look to be that binding from what I could tell but-" Emerald eyes went wide as he turned to look back at the prince, who was sheepishly hiding behind a stack of files as tall as him. "You didn't."

Kurama took a step closer to the large desk.

"You wouldn't dare."

Koenma laughed nervously.

"You just broke your own law."

"Well, actually there's a loophole that allows me to use it in cases of spirit detectives and their missions-"

The metallic hiss of Hiei's sword leaving his scabbard rang throughout the room.

Koenma gulped again, at a loss for words.

"Let us see the contracts again, Koenma," Kurama gently ordered, soft smile belying nothing of the rage inside. He would let his anger out later, once he had what he needed. Genkai's forest could use a clearing out... All those low level demons flocking there could not be good for the ecosystem. She would understand.

Hurridly, the toddler prince opened up a drawer behind his desk, pulling two sheets of paper out, which Kurama recognized as the contracts. With no warning, Hiei snatched the contracts from the trembling hands of Koenma, handing the one with Kurama's own neat signature to the kitsune.

"The terms and stipulations have changed since I last read it," Hiei quietly noted. Kurama's own contract was drastically different from when he had signed it. "Fox, can you tell if it is binding?"

Furrowing his brows in concentration, Kurama focused his powers on the sheet of paper, feeling for the lines of energy that would connect back to him if this was truly what they thought it was.

"No doubt. As tangled as they are, all power and energy lines connect. Yours are crawling all over you."

The Jagan glowed purple for a moment behind Hiei's white bandanna, as he saw for himself the binding lines of energy tangled around him. He gave a low growl, before throwing the contract back on Koenma's desk.

Kurama wished to echo that sentiment, but seeing that a wide eyed Botan was still in the room, quietly off to one side behind them, he refrained from using the foul vocabulary that threatened to loose themselves upon Koenma.

"I trust there is an explanation for why you chose to use life-binding contracts to coerce us into this mission, _sir_." A mask of calm poise slipped onto his face from years of practice. They could not do anything to the Reikai prince, no matter how much bodily harm he wished to enact on him. The _contract_ wouldn't allow for it.

"Yes, an explanation for why our lives are the stakes on these contracts would be... appreciated." The sword in Hiei's hand left little room for negotiations, even if it was mostly an empty threat. Hiei was not stupid, and he surely understood the connotations of the contract.

"Botan, could you go do something, away from here?" At little prodding, the ferry girl scurried out, slamming the doors shut behind her.

"Start. Now." Hiei was back to mono-syllabic sentences now, after all the improvement he had made the last couple of years...

With no more prompting, the toddler prince started blabbering a waterfall of information, and Kurama strained to catch all the words mumbled together. "I swear it wasn't my idea! Father came up with the loophole, and instructed me to use it, because we knew you would refuse the mission on spirit world terms if you found out that the old rituals came into play! Of course, I wouldn't blame you, that magic was banned and thought to have been lost years ago! No one thought that on top of coming back from the dead, that Voldemort guy would start bringing back old magic! It's really not fair! He wasn't supposed to escape us, but now some stupid prophecy is overriding what little control we have over the human realm and spirits! He's ruining everything in our plans for Britain and the rest of Europe, and the revolution that was supposed to occur in five years has been set back at least another quarter century because of the mess he's made! And of course, the British Ministry is denying any problems with him, and claim they've got everything under control! They waited a year after a confirmed sighting by the Potter boy to even tell the rest of the world, and now, when we offer to help, because its our world too, they say that there is not problem, that they can handle everything! Pshhhh, load of bull if you ask me, and on top of that, random gates to the demon world are being made! There was a reason we closed all gates outside of Japan! We cannot control the flow of humans and demons into each of the realms if they are spread out so much-"

As Koenma continued in his rant (it looked like there were a lot more he needed to get off of his chest, Kurama exchanged a meaningful look with Hiei.

They would cooperate in this mission, and do it under Reikai terms, but that did not mean they were going to be happy.

And as soon as the terms of the contract they had unwillingly signed were up, even Enma-Daiou would not be able to save Koenma from the fate the two demons had in store for him.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I felt bad that I had no sexy fox demon in the last chapter, so I decided to finish up another chapter. That, and the fact that Imdeadinside writes the best reviews. ^^ Loving the 150+ hits on this story so far, although I'm trying my best to ignore the obvious lack of reviews in proportion to hits... (No reviews doesn't mean its a bad story, right? )

I'm actually super proud of the way I created this character for Kurama so far. Literally, the basis of writing this story was this idea of Kurama that I had in my head for the last month. I love how his past is so complicated, and I could probably say anything about his past demon life, and we would all sit around thinking about how it could be possible. He's an easy character to give background and life to, so I guess I just gravitated towards him when imagining this story. Needless to say, without Kurama, there is no story. He's shrouded in lots of mystery now, but he'll start to unravel as the story picks up. And we'll definitely come back to this spot in the Makai soon, and more will be explained.

I feel guilty for leaving so many questions unanswered. I guess just keep reading to find out why I leave so many strange little mysteries throughout the first few chapters! I promise I eventually answer them all.

Oh, and I prefer to spell Youko with a 'u', rather then without... I'm sorry for those who don't like it.

Anyway, reviews would be nice! Helps me improve and keep writing what you want to read!

COMINGUPNEXT: There's never a right way to tell someone he's completely barmy.


	4. Crazy is Reserved

Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere

Momorin

Chapter 4

Crazy is Reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Minamino,<em>

_We are pleased to welcome you as an exchange student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. You will find enclosed a list of possible courses for your selection while here at Hogwarts, and would appreciate a reply by owl with your choices so we may inform you of the correct equipment and books you will need to purchase. If there are any questions or you need assistance with the purchase of equipments, please inform us so we may aid in anyway possible._

_Term begins on September first. Please be sure to owl us your course selection immediately with the owl provided._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Kurama gave a skeptical look to the barn owl making himself comfortable on a coat rack in his bedroom. Kami, if Shiori saw him with a wild bird in his room, his story about the 'exchange' trip to England would never be believable.

A second sheet of heavy paper (parchment, he assumed) fell out of the envelope. Picking it up, Kurama noted that it was a list of courses he could select.

If only Kurama knew why he was being asked to select his courses for the next year at some 'magic school'...

It was at that moment that the small Spirit World communicator sitting on a corner of his desk began beeping. For the first time in over a month, Kurama decided to actually answer it, rather then making up an excuse later.

"Kurama!"

"Yes, Kurama here," he calmly answered, taking a seat at his desk while warily eyeing the owl that was beginning to hoot now. "I'm a little busy at the moment. I seem to have received a letter by... owl."

The screen of the communicator showed Koenma in all of his toddler self, nervously ripping at a sheet of paper. "Er, yes, about that, I wasn't aware that they would contact you so early, so didn't have a chance to inform you of some specifics of your mission that I've neglected to mention to you..."

It took all of Kurama's self control to refrain from commenting back with something snarky, but the red haired vision could not keep the hardness from creeping into emerald green orbs.

"That would be...?"

There was a long pause before Koenma answered, with, what looked like, encouragement from a certain blue oni that was conveniently remaining off-screen.

"Er, yes, well, we mentioned at the meeting previously that you'll be doing some reconnaissance and spying in Britain, in particular with the British Ministry."

"Yes, I do recall."

"We'll need a reason for your extended stay in Britain. Wizards are notorious for wanting to meddle in everything, and the entry of a powerful magical being for no apparent reason will tip someone off. We don't want Voldemort to know that we're onto him."

"Yes, that would be unfortunate." Kurama didn't say more. He knew the worst had yet to come.

"The East Asian Magical Alliance has been able to pull some strings, and the wizards here in Japan have been able to forge some papers for both you and Hiei. Of course, our contact in Britain will know about your true mission, but for the sake of appearances, we had to give you a reason for visiting Europe."

Koenma had started sucking his pacifier rapidly, from nervousness no doubt.

He really should have known better then to keep things from Kurama, or to try to make him do something he did not wish to.

"So Hiei and I are to attend a... school of witchcraft and wizardly?"

Koenma furiously shook his head.

"Oh no no no no no! Can you imagine Hiei let loose on students with magical powers? I want you two in Britain to _save the world_, not to commit _mass murder_! I hardly feel comfortable sending him into enemy country! No, I won't be having him attend school!"

The implied meaning in the vehement denial of Hiei's attendance was not lost on the 1,000 year old fox demon.

"But I will be expected to attend this supposed school?"

"Er..."

The stony hardness in Kurama's eyes became metallic.

Kami, he had glared and frowned more in the last week then during the entire Dark Tournament.

"And just _how_ am I supposed to pass myself off as a student of magic, when I obviously do not _possess_ magic?"

Kurama's voice was icier then the frozen tundra Toya created during battles.

"About that!" Here, Koenma actually began looking optimistic. If Kurama were only 200 years or so younger, he would have immediately wiped that happy face off the prince. "Since the magic used by wizards and witches is only surface magic, very plain jane, you can easily pick some of it up! Your own store of demon energy will help you channel whatever inherent magic you have in your human body. Research shows all humans have magical capabilities, its simply the question of if you choose to allow yourself to use those powers. Or so the Japanese officials have assured me."

Some of the ice in Kurama's voice melted considerably. "Oh?" Human magic was something he had never dealt in, being a demon. It _was, _however, something he was deeply interested in, and it was a rare chance that a demon was able to observe, let alone learn, it. "They have agreed to teach me human magic?"

"They actually insisted on it," Koenma proudly stated. "Said it was necessary for the mission, and that it was the least they could do in exchange for the great Youko Kurama's assistance in this operation."

Perhaps this mission was not going to be so bad.

"How is Hiei's role to be addressed?" Kurama asked, tone neutral now that he had been placated by the idea of learning magic. "He would not take well at all to disguising himself as a student, I agree, but how else will we get him into England?"

Koenma looked doubly pleased, standing slightly straighter in his oversized chair. Why he had need for a full-sized chair and desk, Kurama had always wondered.

"Hiei's official position will be bodyguard to the most promising magical student to come out of East Asia in the last several centuries. The Japanese and our contact in Britain worked together on the story, and agreed that this would be the only way we could have Hiei come into Hogwarts. Exchange students are almost unheard of, so you will have some hype surrounding you. It'll give us a reason to demand security. Of course, most students will not be aware of his existence. This will simply give him the security clearance needed to come and go from the school and key areas of wizarding society."

The kitsune demon had to agree that it might actually work. The only way the British Ministry would believe an exchange student be accepted at this 'Hogwarts' (crack-pot name, if you asked him) was if the student came with impeccable academic records. Kurama could see the sense in his own selection versus Yusuke or Kuwabara, considering the interest they took in academia in general. Hiei would never be able to pass as a model student, but his abilities would be invaluable on this top priority mission. Kurama also didn't deny his thieving and sneaking skills would come in handy, as he knew that Hiei and himself would be going into places they were most definitely not allowed in.

The creation of this 'super student', with his bodyguard, would make such a big fuss that they would never suspect them of anything else. Why make such a big deal, if one was coming to conduct less then legal business? His own presence would cover up the mission.

Quite brilliant, but he knew the Reikai prince did not come up with it, so neglected to mention how well thought out he believed the ruse to be.

The only problem he could see immediately was...

"But for this ruse to succeed, I'll need mastery over magic, or at least enough to make me look like this 'promising magical student'. Will that be... possible?"

Koenma's previously elated smile scaled down a few knotches. "Yes, that does concern me a bit, but the Japanese wizards have told me that there are enough difference between Eastern and Western style magic that should you have difficulty learning some of the coursework in Britain, it will be completely normal. They will be filling you in more with that when you actually begin training, but they assured me that it would be fine." Directing a bright grin to the screen, the toddler prince put up his hand in the sign for victory. "And you'll be fine! If anyone can master magic in the next couple of months, it'll be you!"

"Although the thought is... touching... I am still concerned over the level of proficiency I will be able to demonstrate upon my arrival at school in the fall," Kurama insisted, for once apprehensive of studying. Perhaps this magic study might be more challenging then he first imagined...

"Nonsense!" was the assuring response from Koenma, echoed by a blue ogre who quickly jumped into the screen, only to be kicked out. "Anyway, they'll most likely contact you by unconventional methods, so be wary for that! Contact us if you have any more problems!"

Kurama did not even get a chance to retort before the screen on the small compact communicator went dark.

"That was interesting."

Whipping long red hair around, the fox demon turned to find Hiei lounging casually on the bed.

The bed he had _just_ made.

Fire demons had no manners.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

It was just like Hiei to never answer his questions. Of course, he never really answered him either, so they were even on that.

Hiei eyed him strangely, making Kurama slightly suspicious.

"Do I have a third eye now, Hiei? Really, it's rude to stare."

"Hn."

Jackpot. Hit him in a sore spot. Not all of his kitsune spunk was gone.

Looking at a poster of the periodic table on the wall besides the bed, Hiei asked, "Are you seriously going?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that obvious."

"You could always find another human embryo."

"I'm quite partial to this one. And I don't really intend to teach you how to do it, so that would leave you all alone to die or complete the mission."

Hiei's red eyes narrowed as they swiveled around to face him.

"There must be a way out of that damned contract."

Although he said it in an almost monotone voice, Kurama could detect the fire of anger behind the words.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurama placed the communicator on his desk, picking up his letter from Hogwarts. "Useless to try. As soon as we even actively begin to destroy the contract..." The meaning was clear.

"This is ridiculous."

"As much as you hate it, I'm beginning to become interested." Kurama took out the second sheet, listing courses and activities. "I've always wanted to go abroad, and this will also give me the chance to learn human magic. You _know_ how stingy humans have always been with their secrets... Not that it did them any good when facing any of us." A glint of his pearly canines were visible with his satisfied smile. "This may be a good experience. And it could prove to be enough that I'm dismissed from my duties to Reikai. I'd rather severe relations sooner, rather then later."

Hiei's hatred of the spirit world was well-known, even through Makai. It was Reikai work that pulled him occasionally away from his job with Mukuro roaming the demon world, after all. Interruptions were one of the many things the smaller demon disliked.

"Has your mark appeared?"

The only answer Kurama needed was a slight twitch of the eye from Hiei. The younger demon made an unconcious grab at the front of his shirt.

"It's disgusting. I am not some animal to be marked for use."

Letting out a wry laugh, Kurama absently circled a class. "Don't let the humans see. Tattoos aren't uncommon, but if anyone were to get curious and do a bit of research, they would immediately realize the significance of _this_ mark." He crossed out another class. "What do you think of Astronomy? Care to study the night sky with me, Hiei?"

Red eyes glared at him from under inky black bangs.

"It could be romantic?"

The silence was unmistakable.

"No? Alright. I'd much rather take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, anyway."

Skeptical eyes were looking in the kitsune demon's direction now. "You're really taking this seriously? No tricks?"

Kurama answered with a smile. "There are always tricks, Hiei."

"Hn. Of course. You wouldn't do anything unless you benefitted from this. You must really want that human magic."

Thoughtfully tapping his pen against his chin, Kurama frowned. "No, not really. Although it _is_ a bonus. Magic is interesting, and human magic is even more so. How these backward people ever developed it, I don't know." The corners of his red mouth began to turn up in an unmistakable smirk that sent shivers down Hiei's spine. "Don't you want to know how that man is doing it?" Emerald eyes glazed over in thought.

"The old rituals? I'd rather stay as far away as possible."

"I thought they had been lost... Reikai should have destroyed all manuscripts during the initial ban period."

"Tell me you didn't actually look for remaining texts on the old ways."

Gold speckled green eyes mocked Hiei. "I am, after all, a rare hunter..."

"And what you want, are the old scrolls that Voldemort must have gotten his hands on.

Kurama gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. "If it adds to my collection."

"You have the most perverse interests."

"I am, after all, kitsune."

"And what kitsune wants, kitsune gets?"

"Hiei, you have the soul of a fox. How you could have been born fire demon, I don't understand."

Hiei jumped off the bed, making his way to the window. "Please, don't insult me. I'd never wish, in a 1000 years, to be born kitsune."

"I rather think being a fire demon has its uses. Keeping the chill away in the winter would be nice. England is notorious for the nasty weather."

Two sets of demon eyes swiveled to meet twinkling blue eyes. A foreigner with white-gray hair and a matching beard stood in Kurama's doorway.

"I hope I didn't disturb you two. No one answered the door, so I thought I'd let myself in."

Kurama knew for a fact this man did not enter from the front entrance. The sensor plants he had in place would have given him a signal.

"Your business, human?" Hiei spat out, before Kurama could move. The quick demon had his sword at the stranger's throat. Kurama was not about to scold him on manners, either. This man had somehow snuck up on two S-class demons, a feat unto itself.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama demanded, walking closer.

Clearing his throat, the foreigner straightened the strange robe-like garment he wore. "If I could just have a moment, I will explain everything." Pointedly, the older man gave a not unkind look to Hiei, pushing the point of his sword with what Kurama thought was a small stick.

It was then that Kurama noticed that the man seemed to be speaking in Japanese, but his mouth was definitely not forming the words.

"You... you're not speaking Japanese?" This man couldn't possibly be...

Bright blue eyes turned to him in excitement. "Oh! I see you've noticed!" Not bothered by Hiei or his katana, the man entered the room unbidden, taking a seat on Kurama's desk chair. "There was no time, so I did a simple charm that will translate my words to Japanese for me. My apologies, if I say something strange. The charm was a quick fix for the situation." Taking candy out of his pocket, the man popped it into his mouth. "But then, I'm told most of what I say is quite eccentric. Lemon drop?"

"Er, no thank you," Kurama turned down the extended hand with candy drops. "Would you happen to be the-"

"-British contact? Quite right! I see Prince Koenma and the Japanese officials were quite right in recommending you to me! We'll get along splendidly!"

Kurama was almost at a loss for words. This man was just so... so... strange.

"Your name, if you will sir? I believe you're already aware of us, but my name is Kurama, and this is Hiei." Hiei glared at Kurama. "Manners, Hiei."

This man was clearly a someone of power within wizarding hierarchy, or else he would not be the contact. No use aggravating the man, when having him on his side was going to make Kurama's life for the next year easier. He would have to drill basic courtesy to other people in Hiei in the next few weeks.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardly," he announced, standing up to make a sweeping bow before taking his seat again. "And I have indeed heard much about the reformed legendary thief of the demon world." A nod was made in Hiei's direction, although the fire demon continued glaring at the ceiling. "Of course, I've also heard of the forbidden child as well."

Kurama made a decision that moment, that would impact the rest of his mission.

He was not going to trust this man, no matter what anyone told him.

Albus Dumbledore was dangerous.

"It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Headmaster," Kurama interjected smoothly, before Hiei could make a comment. "We did not expect to meet you for sometime."

"I had some business to take care of with the Asian Alliance, so I decided to take the time to meet you both. I believe you've received our letter?" Dumbledore made a gesture towards the owl still quietly hooting in the corner. "If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know. I'd be delighted to help. You'll be choosing your classes then?"

The kitsune allowed his poker face to slip on his face. The man in front of him had a mask just as practiced as him. If a man like this was on _their_ side, what was Voldemort like...?

"Yes, I was just deciding. Each looks interesting, but I'm afraid I'm quite ignorant on magical subjects. I was hoping to receive advice from the humans that are to tutor me over the remaining time before leaving for Britain, as to what subjects I should take."

Emerald eyes clashed with blue eyes.

"Ahh, of course," Dumbledore seemed to agree. "It seems everything is moving along very nicely."

At this point, all three became quiet. What Dumbledore was thinking, Kurama had no idea. The man was sitting there, in _his_ chair, smiling at them all with those unnerving eyes of his. Kurama, however, _did_ know what was going through Hiei's mind. Red eyes didn't betray any emotion, but the slight twitch of his pursed lips let the fox demon know that Hiei thought Dumbledore was insane. Hiei might have thought a lot of people were stupid, or less then the dirt on his shoes, but the fire demon did not often come to the conclusion that people were crazy.

No, that was a pedestal reserved for Kurama himself and Mukuro.

"I've just spoken to Koenma-sama, in fact," Kurama began, testing the waters, "and we we're discussing Hiei, my partner's, deployment in the mission. I trust, Headmaster, that you've already passed the story by the Ministry on your side?"

"Yes, yes, the student and his bodyguard. I've gotten special security clearance, on the allowance that the Asian magical people have strange customs, for Mr. Janganshi here. There will be no problems on that end of the mission. He'll be houses at Hogwarts as well throughout your stay, and the students will never be the wiser." Dumbledore nodded as he explained, seeming pleased. "I dare say its quite a well thought out plan."

"Hmm, yes, of course," Kurama politely agreed, even as Hiei narrowed his eyes. "This school, then, does not have much in the way of security? I'm also apprehensive of the students. One of them will be bound to find something off."

Another chuckle, which was beginning to grate on Kurama's nerves, escaped the old wizard. "No, no, Hogwarts is safe, but we'll just set the spells to allow yourself and Mr. Jaganshi free passage once you arrive. On the issue of students, no need to worry. They are not as practiced in defense as Asian wizards, and have never had a need for wariness within the walls of Hogwarts. I doubt any of them realize an extra guest is staying there, and if they do, we'll just pass you off as a new resident ghost." Dumbledore smiled warmly at them.

"Ahh, understood. That reassures me, Headmaster." Giving a graceful bow, Kurama took the moment to wash his youki over the seemingly harmless looking wizard. Nothing about him, even his power levels, spoke of anything but an average level magic user. Nonetheless, this man sent alarm bells ringing in his head. He would have to watch out for this wizard.

A moment passed, when Kurama felt himself become almost naked. The only thing he could see were a pair of blue eyes, strangely twinkling, boring holes into the deepest, most secret part of his soul. But before he could figure out what had just happened, he felt himself dizzily fall to his knees, Hiei crouched similarly next to him.

"Wha- What..." A wave of nausea swept over him as he tried to formulate words. Dumbledore, still smiling, swept to his feet in his strange robes.

"I do apologize. It should abate in a few moments. I simply needed to be sure I could trust you both." The Headmaster stepped between Hiei and Kurama, making his way to the door leading out to the hallway.

"And what did you find?" Kurama managed to growl out, still on hands and knees.

Blue eyes warmly looked at him, this time sending warmth and comfort throughout his own body. "I can trust you."

"That will be the biggest mistake you have ever made."

"I'm sure I've made worse, and I know I'm not mistaken with you two."

Without waiting for a reply, Dumbledore stepped out into the hallway, closing the door firmly behind him. A soft popping noise was heard outside the door, even as Hiei jumped to his feet and threw the door open.

The hallway was empty.

* * *

><p><span>AN: If you can't already tell, I work on this story when real life begins to annoy and irritate me. So, as a result, my Kurama is often irritated.

But I decided I was okay with that, after thinking about it for a while. I mean, Kurama's going to have to be relatively well behaved and perfect in a bit, so let him act all snarky while he still can. He'll be on 'duty' after this, so I feel like we won't be seeing much more of his more relaxed side for a while.

Anyway, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! They really make my day! I have to say, though, that I'm stoked that I've gotten over 300 hits on this story. I'm guessing that if people read through to the 3rd and 4th chapter, I'm doing okay so far, regardless of the low number of reviews. Each time someone takes the time to tell me how they find my story well-written, or Kurama in character, it really makes me proud and happy.

Here's to more to come in the future.

I know I'm a bit late, but hope everyone had a good holiday break. I've actually had the flu for the majority of it, which led to some complications with my health, but hopefully I'm on the mend now. I really hate hospitals.

COMING UP NEXT: Harry has a word or two for the Ministry.


	5. Ruining the Carpet

Harry Potter and the Gates to Everywhere

Momorin

Chapter 5

Ruining the Carpet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. Like, for realz.

* * *

><p><em>Tap.<em>

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

That would be Bellatrix, in those awfully hideous heeled riding boots of hers. This was not the usual day or time for a visit from her, however. Draco thought for a bit on that, before his aunt entered his room unbidden.

"Draco!" Bellatrix exclaimed grandly, loudly opening his doors.

He attempted to not think about the damage she had probably done to his antique door handles, slamming them against his wall, which just happened to be papered in the rarest of hand painted wallpaper... No, it would do no good thinking about the damage she had already done, when there could only be more in store.

"Aunt Bella, what a surprise," Draco murmured, setting aside a text on the goblin rebellion. Rising to kiss both cheeks, as his mother had taught him, he tried to not inhale the smell of death that surrounded his lovely aunt. "You don't usually visit me during the week." A simple comment. She would take no offense to that.

Bellatrix's eyes went wider, if possible. Her luxurious hair swung to one side as she flopped herself down in a chair opposite him, helping herself to a sandwich from his tea tray. "Can I not visit my favorite nephew, or must I always have something up my sleeves?"

Draco could tell it would be one of _those _visits. He tried to give a small smile and a bit of polite laughter, when his aunt held up her arm, which as bare up to the elbow. Obviously, she thought she was making a joke.

"Of course not. I do so miss our lessons and visits, but I understand that your duty for the Dark Lord is of the utmost importance."

His words had their desired effect, and his aunt visibly puffed up with pride. Merlin, if this woman was allowed to, she would lick the Dark Lord's foot. Draco tried not to make a face at the revolting image which entered his head.

"Well, today the Dark Lord requires your attendance in the parlor. There will be a meeting you must attend."

A pause, before Draco quietly placed his tea cup back on his plate.

"I can't imagine what he would need me for. I'm sure I would just be in the way, Aunt Bella."

A haughty sneer came over his lovely aunt's face, even as she stood back up. "Well, that's not something for you to decide, now is it, Draco? Now up, up! Can't keep all of the guests waiting!"

How his aunt always made him feel so small, Draco never knew.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter knew that he was acting ridiculous.<p>

It didn't change the fact of the matter, though, so he remained steadfast in his chosen path.

Regardless, it was difficult to keep ignoring and avoiding the other Order members who filed in and out of the Burrow on a regular basis. Besides the Weasley family, Hermione was the only one he spoke to the entire week he had been here.

Although a bit lonely, Harry knew he couldn't just ignore the behavior of Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and the rest. They were walking on eggshells around him, careful never to mention anything about Voldemort or missions or anything remotely important around him.

He doubted they would tell him if Voldemort was behind him, if that meant Harry was kept in the dark of the reality of matters.

"Checkmate."

He sighed as his King was completely destroyed by Ron's knight yet again. Why he subjected himself to the torture of playing chess with Ron, he still couldn't understand.

"Another game?" he offered anyway.

Ron flopped back against the edge of his bed, closing his eyes. "No offense, mate, but you're terrible. I'd rather let Ginny do _girly things_ to me." Quickly opening his eyes and sitting straight, he grinned lopsidedly, flashing his white teeth. "No offense," he added, again, with a nervous bark of laughter.

Harry shrugged. He knew he was a moderately horrid player. "None taken."

"Exploding snap?"

"Nah, already done that today."

"Did we de-gnome the garden yesterday, or the day before?

"Yesterday."

"Reckon its to soon for us to toss them over the hedge again?"

"Wouldn't want to give the buggers brain damage, flinging them more then necessary."

"Right, right. Might try tomorrow, maybe. Ought to be soon enough then.

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

He knew the situation was also stressful on Ron, as the adults also figured that saying anything important near or to Ron was the same as saying them to him, so Ron faced the same discriminatory behavior from Order members.

Ron just took them out on the gnomes living in Mrs. Weasley's garden, as well as having a piss poor attitude with all adults that were not his immediate family members.

Harry figured that the only reason Ron spoke civilly to his mother was because she was the one to put the delicious feasts on the table at every meal.

"What's Hermione doing today?" he asked curiously.

The green-eyed savior of the world pretended not to notice the way Ron's ears turned an unflattering shade of red, or how he dropped his queen in the process of replacing his set in their box.

"Off with Ginny, I suppose," Ron replied after taking an abnormal amount of time fussing around on the floor in search of his queen, which conveniently hid his flaming face from view.

"She's been cooped up with Ginny for an awful long time, hasn't she?"

"Dunno. They've been together most of the summer, even before you got here."

"Didn't know they were so close."

Ron shrugged at that, face finally back to a somewhat normal color. "Eh," was the only reply he received.

"What are they even doing?" Harry asked curiously, putting his own battered set away.

Ron gave him a strange look, shrugging again. "What does it matter? Probably stupid girly things."

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were not, in fact, partaking in 'girly things', as her brothers so eloquently put it. In fact, the two were diligently combing through stacks of dusty tomes precariously perched on the random furniture that made up Ginny's small bedroom.<p>

"Nothing in this one, either, 'Mione," the younger girl called out, putting another book in the large pile on one side of her room. "Didn't even mention it in that one."

Sighing, the brightest witch of her generation closed her own book. "I'm afraid this one's no good, either. Should we take a break for lunch? I'm sure your mother could use a bit of help down there."

Ginny proceeded to make a face at the brunette. "Are you suggesting we volunteer ourselves for lunch-duty? I think not."

Giggling a bit as the red-head threw a small stuffed animal her way, Hermione pulled out a small journal from one of the piles. "Shall we go over what we have so far, then? Maybe it'll help us regroup and... Well, maybe it'll help."

Giving a small but encouraging smile for her to continue, Ginny laid down on her stomach on her small bed, where she had previously been sitting cross-legged. "Fire away," she lazily replied, one foot bobbing in the air.

"Well... The veil was discovered in..."

And that was how the two girls were spending their summer holiday, with relatively short breaks for all the 'girly things' in between.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mate."<p>

Draco could not believe how relieved he was that he was no longer alone with his aunt in the Malfoy parlor room when Blaise Zabini breezed in, followed closely by Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass.

"Zabini," the blonde drawled in greeting towards the tall Italian, nodding his head at the rest of his classmates that had also joined him in the parlor. "Nott, ladies, pleasure to have you here."

"Oh Draco, the manor looks beautiful as always! You must ask you mother how she finds the time to redecorate so often," Pansy simpered, immediately scampering to stand by his side before anyone else could claim the spot on the small sofa.

Used to her fawning over the years, Draco simply ignored it, choosing instead to talk to his roommates at school.

Pansy was used to being ignored by him anyway. It wouldn't dampen her resolve to be his 'friend' in the least, if the last 16 years were any indication.

Merlin help him.

The three boys had just gotten into a debate about the latest quidditch match, restrained to soft voices due to the presence of a pacing Bellatrix at the large bay windows in the parlor, when several more familiar faces walked into the room, all seeming a bit perplexed by their presence.

Exchanging surprised glances, Draco, Theo, and Blaise stood and began greeting fellow Hogwarts, even as Daphne and Pansy dutifully began circulating around the room, greeting fellow housemates with a polite nod and a word or two.

After a few minutes of required niceties, Draco withdrew into a corner of the parlor, somewhat father away from the main gaggle of of fellow Slytherins, together with Theo and Blaise.

"That's all of us, sixth years through seventh," Blaise quietly announced.

"Completely unnecessary, but I appreciate the sentiment," Theo drawled. "I'm not at the top of our year like the two of you, but I can count, thanks."

Draco threw the two a quick glare before once again adopting his bored expression. "Quit, you two."

Theo looked as if he was going to argue, but instead decided to avoid Draco's well known temper. "Crabbe and Goyle are even here. Cripes, what's this about?"

The heir to the Malfoy name and fortune glanced over towards the two hulking boys, standing somewhat awkwardly with a couple of others from their house.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco didn't consider the two thugs his closest friends in Hogwarts. They were more bodyguards then anything, really. Not that Malfoy's had friends. They had beneficial contacts and partners.

Friends were for poor people.

Or at least the once powerful head of House Malfoy used to drill that motto, among others, into his head at the tender age of three.

These days, considering his rather haggard appearance and shaky hands during dinner, Draco was disinclined to follow most of his advice, as well-thought out as they might have been a few years ago.

"I can't imagine what this could be about. We've never all been called together like this." Blaise leaned back casually against the wall, face never betraying the nervousness that his words implied.

"I was told the Dark Lord required my presence today, but nothing else," Draco supplied.

The somewhat surprised look on Theo and Blaise's faces told him they hadn't been told even that.

"My mother just told me that there was going to be a gathering I had to attend." A nod from Theo in agreement accompanied Blaise's quiet statement.

A cursory sweep of the room revealed none of his fellow students really knew what was going on, as they seemed to awkwardly gather in clumps around the room, secretively exchanging what little information any of them had been given.

Draco thought that they looked a bit like confused ants.

Stupid, confused little ants.

As minutes passed with nothing but Bellatrix's frantic pacing, the other students began visibly relaxing, lounging around on some of the sofa's and armchairs, voices gradually gaining more volume and confidence.

Draco knew better, so he stayed in his corner with Blaise and Theo.

A good thing, as after five more minutes of mindless chatter, Mulciber and Avery stormed into the parlor, looking as if they owned the manor.

Well, it wasn't like Draco could exactly claim ownership over the place currently, so he ignored their insulting strut, favoring to stand a bit taller, masking his face with a more severe poker face, as his two mates did the same.

Bellatrix broke into a massive grin, which looked insane on her, as she waded through the mass of now silent students. "Is it time?"

The two Death Eaters nodded with wicked gleams in their eyes, looking around at the now frightened looking students of Slytherin House.

"You all are in for a right treat," Avery stated menacingly, wand hand flexing.

A shiver ran down Draco's back, but he was careful to keep his expression neutral.

"Come along, now, kiddies," Bellatrix cooed, ushering the gathering towards the parlor entrance. "We mustn't keep the Dark Lord and his 'guests' waiting!"

As one of the last to exit the parlor, Draco saw the hungry and mad look shared by the three Death Eaters.

'Not good,' he desperately thought, before being beckoned into the dark doorway that lead into the room he knew Voldemort held court in.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a chair, flanked on either side by a Weasley twin, as Molly Weasley forked a large helping of pasta onto his plate.<p>

"Thanks," the boy who lived said quietly, causing the Weasley matriarch's tired face into a wide smile.

"Of course, Harry! Now eat up!" A few more helpings were added to the massive pile already spilling over his plate.

"Mum we believe-"

"-that's special treatment."

Harry didn't attempt to figure out which twin said what. Although the grinning troublemakers had worn helpful t-shirts with a large 'F' and 'G' emblazoned on the front, respectively, he was not convinced that 'F' stood for 'Fred' and 'G' stood for 'George'.

Helping themselves to some of the food on his plate, as had become a custom over the week he had been at the Burrow now, the twins began going through inventory for their shop. They made a point to come down for a meal each day, since they now lived in the flat above their new shop in Diagon Alley. Today was apparently a lunch sort of day.

It was moments like this, completely normal to the Weasley family, that he appreciated the most. A caring mother making breakfast, siblings making conversation, owls flying in with important looking letters-

"OOOF!"

There was an immediate scramble as noodles and sauce flew everywhere as the owl missed his aim and landed (more like crashed) on Harry's plate. A cloud of cursing, courtesy of the twins, and unintelligible shrieking on Mrs. Weasley's part, accompanied the mess, even as Harry scooped up the barn owl, now covered in Ron's favorite cream sauce

"Oh the poor dear! Won't be able to fly anywhere like that, now will he? Let's get him cleaned up a bit... Harry dear, could you just put him in the sink? Oh, thank you, sweetie. We'll wash that sauce off you in no time..."

As Molly proceeded to remove sauce from the owl, Fred and George took the opportunity to swipe the light blue envelope from the table, brushing a stray noodle off the corner. Fred (or George) made quick work of the envelope, running his wand along the upper edge to open it, pulling out a similarly blue hued piece of parchment.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what language this is in!"

The twin wearing the t-shirt emblazoned with a 'G' smacked his brother in the head, grabbing the parchment and turning it upside down.

"Oh."

Finished wiping the sauce off his hands and glasses, Harry curiously looked over one shoulder, attempting to make out the flowery script in matching dark blue ink.

"Ministry of Magic...? Is this for your Dad?" he thoughtlessly asked out loud, causing both twins to swivel around and glare at him as their mother stopped in her clean-up of the owl.

"Is that..." Molly quickly looked toward the family clock hanging on the wall, before realizing the uselessness of checking there. Ever since Voldemort had returned, all nine hands had remained in 'Mortal Peril', providing little information besides sometimes hesitating between two choices.

Quickly throwing Harry a warning look, both twins rounded on their mother.

"It's not what you think, Mum."

"Not for Dad, either way."

"Relax, take care of the owl."

Harry at that moment realized the reason the twins always made it to at least one meal a day.

Their mother.

Molly Weasley, however, did not look mollified. Instead, she stalked forward, brandishing her wand in one hand, and snatched the letter out of one of the twin's hands. "Give me that! Now you two, back to the table! I don't need you two running around making a bigger mess!" A swish of her wand, and the table that had previously been littered with stray noodles, sauce, and bread righted itself.

"What's going on?"

Harry swiveled around, focusing on the origin of the sweet sounding, yet demanding voice.

Ginny Weasley, in all her red-haired glory, came strutting into the kitchen, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"Hoooooot!"

"Oh, look at the owl!"

For a moment, Harry had hoped Ginny might come stand by him, but once the pitiful looking owl in the kitchen sink hooted, her attention was stolen.

"We heard a crash," Hermione explained, looking around suspiciously at the twins.

"Which I told her wasn't such a big deal if the twins were here," Ron drawled, lazily drawing up a chair.

"We resent that!" piped up the pranksters, while fixing themselves new plates of lunch.

"It wasn't even us this time!" the twin with the 'F' shirt scoffed.

"Stupid bloody owl from the stupid bloody Ministry for Harry," the other added.

"For me?"

Surprised, Harry turned his green eyes to Molly, who looked like she hadn't really wanted him to know that the pale blue letter was for him.

Oblivious as always, however, Ron simply continued to pull the plate of bread closer to him. "What's it about, then, mate? Go on, tell us."

Before Hermione could begin to scold Ron, Molly Weasley reached over and smacked her youngest son in the head with her wand, as she absently tucked the letter into one of her apron pockets. "Nothing you lot need to worry about! Now tuck in, before everything gets cold!" Bustling about, looking busy again, it was obviously the subject had once again been dismissed.

Harry knew better, after the last week spent here at the make-shift order headquarters, then to address the mysterious letter again. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley had stomped upstairs to fetch Bill and Charlie that he rounded on the twins.

"So, what did it say?" he prodded, when the twins simply stared blankly at him, noodles poking out of their mouths.

"What?"

"The letter, idiots! You were the only two to see them!" Hermione helpfully added.

"Was it important?" Ron asked all of them, still not understanding the situation. All of them ignored him.

"We didn't really get that good of a look, before Mum took it," a twin said.

"Just that it was for Harry, from Rufus Scrimegour's office," the other added.

"Something about wanting to schedule that meeting he's been asking after all summer."

"ALL SUMMER?"

The twins looked surprised. "Yeah, thats what we saw, anyway. Maybe his owl doesn't do all that well during deliveries? Coulda been lost..."

Harry didn't need to consult with Hermione to understand the situation. He had probably been send loads of letters from this 'Scrimegour' all summer, and they had probably been intercepted by various order members...

"Isn't Scrimegour the new chap?" When everyone looked to Ron to continue, he quickly swallowed a bite of pasta. "You know, the guy who replaced Fudge in office?

Things began clicking in place, and Harry immediately stood up from his seat, quickly making his way up the stairs to Ron's bedroom at the top, not waiting to see if Hermione and Ron had followed him.

On the landing before Bill's current room, he was stopped momentarily by Mrs. Weasley, but continued on anyway, mumbling some excuse. He didn't have time to give a more thorough apology as to why he had left the table early.

He had a letter to write.

* * *

><p>It was mid-summer, and the days were blazing. Draco knew for a fact that the sun was probably shining the brightest right around this time, and the albino peacocks his father prized were strutting around in the shade of the east garden, where they could preen away from the scorching heat.<p>

So why the Malfoy ballroom, with large floor to ceiling windows entirely across the back wall, was frigid, he hadn't a clue.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Blaise discreetly rolling down the sleeves of his thin button-up shirt. Theo on his other side was less fortunate, left to shiver in his t-shirt. He himself was wearing a shirt similar to Blaise, but it was all he could do not to rub his hands over his cold arms. He didn't even need to look to know his body must have been covered in goosebumps.

Well, he couldn't credit the unnatural chilliness in the large room completely for causing his goosebumps.

No, that honor would go towards the man seated on a raised dais at the far end of the ballroom, enthroned on a regal looking chair which more than bordered on being a kingly throne, in his opinion. Draco enjoyed power and riches as much as the next pureblood bloke, more probably, but he still had taste.

Gaudy and unnecessary were the only words he could use to describe the entire set-up.

It wasn't like the Dark Lord really needed such a large and imposing seat. He could have sat on a simple three-legged stool, for all the Death Eaters cared. His presence, that malevolent black aura of power and authority, that surrounded him where ever he went, coupled with the large snake coiling itself around his feet, was more then enough to put even the most powerful and proud of his followers at his feet.

Which is where he currently found his father, and most of the Death Eaters that usually frequented the mansion, when not on missions. No, the dramatic black drapings that curtained off the large windows the room had once been known for, the dim green light that emanated from the center of the ceiling, and general lack of furniture besides the throne wasn't enough. There had to be fawning followers as well.

But it wasn't just the Dark Lord, and his obviously bad taste in decoration, however, that left him wanting to run out screaming.

No, there were thirteen shadowy figures, to the left wall, that he could barely make out. It didn't help that Bellatrix was stalking among the gathered students, pushing and prodding them into place, making sure all eyes and attention was focused on the monstrous dictator before them all.

He couldn't tell if Blaise and Theo had noticed. He knew for a fact Pansy and the rest of the daft bunch hadn't sensed anything there, as all their attention was focused on the figure before them.

Just when Draco thought he could possibly sneak a look without notice, the thin form of Lord Voldemort stood, immediately hushing the Death Eaters and the crowd of nervous students.

"Welcome, young ones," he announced, in his breathy, quiet voice. Young Malfoy always wondered how he could immediately command attention and require obedience and fealty without raising his voice.

But then again, snakes were never known for being loud. They were a largely silent threat, creeping up so quietly that by the time you realized you were their prey, it was too late.

And Voldemort was more snake then human now.

"Future warriors," he continued, drawing Draco from his thoughts, "it is time for you to begin readying yourselves to enter the cause. It is time for you to become useful in this new wave of wizarding power!"

A quiet titter went through the group around him, only to be silenced by a hiss from his beloved aunt.

"A new time is upon us!" It seemed Voldemort did not care to stop so they could absorb his words. "We will show the world its mistakes! We will correct the wrong! We will steer the magical world to dominance once again!"

At his words, two of his faithful Death Eater servants crept forward. One pulled out a large scroll from within the inky robes which identified him as a follower of the the Dark Lord, as another quickly summoned a small table that had been prepared to the side.

"Today, I have a treat for you all," Voldemort stated, his thin mouth quirking up into a caricature of a smile. Although the tone was meant to be gentle and enthusiastic, all Draco could hear within those words were the promise of death. "I wish for you young ones, who will soon join my army of loyal Death Eaters, to witness first hand the power we are wielding!"

A mad gleam had entered his blood red eyes. Draco could not look to confirm, but he could feel wave upon wave of insane glee radiating off the figures to the side.

A round, fat man, Pettigrew, if he wasn't mistaken, shuffled forward then, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord to present an object Draco could not quite make out in the dim, greenish light.

Craning his head to see above some girls that were standing in front of him, he could see that Voldemort had handed off the object to the man who had brought out the scroll now sitting on the table. As Pettigrew and the man who summoned the table unrolled the scroll on the table between them, he turned around, gazing around at the confused and frightened faces before him.

"There is no need for fear, my young ones," he hissed even more quietly. Somehow, his words seemed even louder, though. "You are the sons and daughters of the purest families. The offspring and heirs of my most trusted followers." Stepping closer towards the now huddled group of students, he spread his arms. "As you are the blood relatives of my Death Eaters, you will be welcomed into my own family as if you were my on flesh and blood. This is only the beginning of the welcome you will receive into the folds of my most loyal!"

Behind him, the Death Eater that had accepted the object began muttering something in a ghastly voice, low and almost animal like. If Draco had to guess, he was probably reading off the scroll that now laid open on the table before him, but he couldn't be sure, since the man's face was covered by the hood of his Death Eater robes.

With an animal like cry, the wizard suddenly sliced the object, which he could now see looked like a ceremonial knife, across his open palm. Several of the young students, even a few boys, gasped aloud, a couple girls crying out. Draco could clearly make out Pansy's characteristic shriek, but he also heard Daphne's usually monotone voice scream out. The wizard dramatically turned his open palm down towards the scroll, allowing the freely flowing blood to drip down.

Then everything seemed too out of this world, too _magical_, for it to be real.

Time seemed to slow down before Draco's eyes as a shimmer appeared in the air before them all.

The glimmer grew brighter and brighter, increasing in size, until it resembled something like a portal.

Draco was squashed up next to Blaise, pinned against the back wall by several others desperately trying to get away from whatever it was that was happening in front of them. He didn't know where Theo was, but he made a grab for Blaise's arm, insuring they didn't separate in the wave of students crashing agains the wall around and on them.

As Bellatrix began her insane cackling, her voice washing over them all, a second sound joined hers, gradually increasing in volume.

The sound, however, was most definitely not human.

With a roar, something resembling claws made their way out of the now door-sized portal. The paws, as they were most definitely not hands, clawed and scratched at the outer edges, making the glimmering wider, bigger.

Pansy screamed again.

A fur covered head appeared, roughly the size of a cow, fangs glimmering eerily in the green light. Yellow eyes focused on in Draco's direction, and for a split second, he believed their eyes had met.

Then, there was another roar as the beast reached forward, swiping its sharp claws towards them all.

"What is that thing?" Blaise desperately hissed.

Draco couldn't answer him.

With a last roar of anguish, the beast dragged its paws, which Draco imagined would eclipse him in size, along his mother's prized Persian rugs, before the glimmering doorway shrunk down into nothingness.

Draco slumped down onto the ground, even as hysterical laughter filled the silent air around them all.

There were definitely more voices then the Dark Lord's and Bellatrix's, however.

And looking around at the pale, drawn faces of the other witches and wizards in the room, he knew those voices were not human.

"Damn, the carpet," Draco muttered, before his vision became clouded, then blacked out completely.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Words cannot possibly express how much I've missed writing this story... but work came first. I'm still teaching, while also working as a model here in Japan, and the hours have been grueling. That and some major drama in my life have basically made my year not so great.

I'm starting to get everything back on track, though, so hopefully I'll be able to update way more often...!

Anyway, I really should start responding to some of your wonderful reviews, and a big thank you for all the hits to this! I must be doing something right! Be sure to leave a review with comments, critiques, and opinions, because they really drive the story!

I hope Draco's pov wasn't too confusing. I wanted to write so you could see Voldy and the dark side from his perspective, which I want to expand upon throughout HPGates. But I felt a bit bad about having everything be so downy, so there was Harry sprinkled between, to take the edge off.

**COMING UP:** The dangers of mochi.


End file.
